


The Amazing Adventures of Hulkeye (Drabbles)

by roshytsunami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a bunch of random Hulkeye drabbles. Other characters may be in some of the drabbles but it will focus on Clint and Bruce the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Someone is selfish and wants to be cuddled.

Clint was putting on his tank top when he feels those familiar arms wrap around his waist. He sighs, “Bruce you know I have to go to work.”

Bruce groans his fluffy hair tickling Clint’s hips as he ignores him.

“Freckles I have to go to work or I’ll get in trouble,” he says as Bruce whines louder and squeezes him tighter.

Clint rolls his eyes and rubs Bruce’s head, “babe if I don’t go in who is going to pay for this nice apartment?”

“Tony,” he says huffing as he nuzzles Clint and lays his head on his lap whining the whole time arms wrapped around Clint’s strong waist not willing to let go.

Clint taps Bruce on the back of his neck with his fingers softly, “freckles you need to let me go,” he says massaging Bruce’s neck with his one hand. It usually made Bruce very agreeable or calmed him down when he was a little too green.

“No,” he says struggling the word out. Clint’s fingers were the work of a god against his neck or anywhere on his body.

“Bruce…” he says as he leans down kissing Bruce’s forehead as he massages Bruce’s neck.

“No you’re mine cuddle for another hour or two. No one will miss you please cupid,” he whines giving him the puppy eyes as he pouts with his bottom lip. Yes a grown man pouting is not cute at all but it nearly destroys Clint every time. It was one Bruce’s trump cards he pulled on Clint frequently.

Clint sighs, “fine but only an hour,” he says getting back in bed as Bruce wraps his arms and legs around him like a monkey to make sure he stays in bed and cuddles with him.

The cuddle doesn’t last for an hour it lasts for three hours. Clint gets chewed out by his boss Fury at his tardiness. He’s only thankful Fury doesn’t call him out on the hickies peeking out from the scarf around his neck. It’s not even winter anymore how is he going to explain to his partner Natasha the Queen Romanoff why he is wearing a scarf in June?


	2. Cafe Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has had the worst day in his life and it just seems to get worse every minute. Is he ever going to catch a break? Based on this prompt “I mistakenly thought you were trying to jump off a bridge, and in my attempt to save you, I knocked us both off” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea was from the prompt above and from slowadancingangels tabs/comments which can be found here http://bruvebanner.tumblr.com/post/113998976440/awful-au-69

Bruce was done. He was over it. He had been pushed too far today. He was just staring at the river beneath him on the bridge. The water looked so welcoming to him right now. It was snowing and the water below him looked more comforting than his apartment back home.

He sighs sadly. He knows he’s not going to jump but having the thought and just being here makes him not feel like jumping. It’s strange how it works for him. He has to have the motivation to do it and he just doesn’t right now. Plus he is reasoning out why today isn’t the end of the world.

Sure he got stood up by his date and maybe he saw them kissing another person after he had left the café where they said they were going to meet him for their date. Maybe he had lost his funding at school but at least he still had his scholarship for half a semester. So what if he’s been living on tuna and crackers the past month dog food is expensive. It’s ok he’ll be ok and he has a responsibility. He can’t just leave his dog alone. If nothing else he has to keep living for his dog.

“Damnit,” he curses as he trips on air and loses his glasses over the bridge edge. He squints trying to see his glasses. Hoping they got caught on the ledge and that he doesn’t have to pay another hundred dollars for cheap frames.

He thinks he sees his glasses on the ledge and sighs as he begins to climb over the bridge. He doesn’t even hear the car swerving behind him or hear the man behind him telling him not to jump. He reaches out and grabs his glasses before he feels a warm body collide into him.

The man is trying to pull him up but instead loses his footing and they both fall down off the bridge. Bruce cringes thinking at least it wasn’t snowing yet.

The both splash down into the river below. Bruce begins to swim to shore along with the man. It takes a lot of energy and once they are both on land Bruce is shivering and panting on the bank.

“The fuck were you thinking man? Whatever you are going through now it’s no reason to give up living,” says the unnamed man. Bruce sits up and squints at the man before remembering he had grabbed his glasses. He puts them on and groans. One of the lenses was missing so now he looks like a badly squinting pirate.

He looks at the man and can the day get any worse of course it would a hot guy that pushed him over the bridge.

He looks at the man trying to think clearly which is difficult to do since he is freezing, “I-I-I was’nt tr-trying to jump,” he says lamely looking at the man’s blue eyes, “g-g-glasses fell,” he says sheepishly.

The man’s face drops and flushes as he rubs the back of his head, “aw shit I’m sorry man,” he says standing up, “uh I got some blankets and stuff in my truck up there.”

Bruce looks at him confused, “h-h-how are you not fr-fre-freezing,” he asks shivering as he stands up and begins walking with the man.

The man grins, “Iowa lakes are colder than this,” he smirks before holding his hand out, “names Clint.”

“Br-Bruce,” he says shaking Clint’s hand as they begin to climb the side of the hill to get back to the bridge. It’s taking all of Bruce’s effort to not fall down the hill. He was a scientist not an athlete and it showed as Clint seems to be leaping up the side of the hill not out of breath and pathetic like him. Was this man a gazelle or mountain goat in disguise? Maybe Bruce was hallucinating a handsome man in his hypothermic state. His hand did feel real though. He had been too far in his own thought and had missed the long and repetitive apology by the man. He tries to focus back on Clint which doesn’t seem to be too difficult he does have a nice ass.

“Well Bruce I feel like an ass so besides getting ya home and dry how can I make it up to ya?”

Speaking of asses he thinks to himself smiling. Bruce’s filter seems to be gone around this man, no Clint so he blurts the first thought that came into his head, “a d-date and a new pa-pair of g-g-glasses might make up f-f-for it.” Bruce flushes realizing what he just said, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say-“

“No problem freckles. Sounds more like a reward than anything,” he says flirting. Bruce just blushes at the comment as they finally arrive back at the top where Clint’s car had swerved on the ice and parked on the side of the road.

“So Bruce where to,” he asks handing him a few blankets as he gets in the car, “wanna go on that date tonight,” he grins.

Bruce blushes before smiling, “s-sure I want to get dry and warm first. Maybe a café?”

Clint smiles at Bruce, “sure thing freckles. We’ll get ya in some warm clothes and head out where’s your place?”

Bruce can’t believe this is really happening and gives Clint the address. What is he thinking letting a stranger know where he lives? He’s a hot stranger but still he could be an ax murderer. If he was a murder why did he try to save a man or not kill him on the bank?

True to his word Clint just arrives at Bruce’s apartment and lets him get warm and changed. Clint also uses the time to get out of his wet clothes first before taking Bruce out to the café. It’s an experience to say the least.

Clint enjoys talking with Bruce loves listening to him talk about all these ideas of saving the world with science. Hell he doesn’t understand half of it but it sounds cool enough when Bruce talks about it. Of course some guy keeps eyeing Bruce while they are out on their date. Bruce looks on edge around the guy who already has a girl hanging on his arm.

Clint’s brow furrow, “you know that guy?”

Bruce flushes and nods his head, “yeah he’s the guy I told you about who stood me up before I went to the bridge,” he says as the man begins to walk over to them leaving the girl at the other table.

“Bruce babe I’ve been looking all over for you,” the man says as Bruce looks down embarrassed, “why are you with another guy? Are you cheating on me already?”

“Hey fucktard back the fuck away from him. You stood him up for that girl. Why don’t you go back to her and leave us alone. You snooze you lose you dick,” he says angry before grabbing Bruce’s hand, “now start stepping before I cattle prod your ass boy,” he says his accent getting thicker the more he talks.

The man backs off and laughs, “have fun training your dog Banner.”

Bruce looks down embarrassed and holds Clint’s hand, “Clint don’t let’s just drink tea and talk please?”

Clint huffs annoyed accent still present, “fine but if that fucker tries that shit again. I’m gonna kick his ass.”

Bruce just smiles, “thank you Clint. Now what where we talking about again,” he asks before remembering as he starts his conversation again with Clint. It was nice being able to talk to someone like this without judgement.


	3. Why Are You With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clint are a happily married couple with two children; however, there always seems to be a problem with people hitting on Clint and ignoring the fact that he has a husband.

He really doesn’t understand people sometimes. Some woman or man will come up to Clint ignore Bruce and the child in his arms and instead focus on Clint who is carrying one of their children either Walter or Rebecca and begin to hit on him in seconds. They mention how it must be so difficult being a single father or how brave he is for taking on the responsibility of a child.

Yeah responsibility he never changes the diaper unless there is no one else. He even made Pepper a CEO of Stark Industries change Walter’s diaper once because he was freaked out by the mess Walter made. Clint has gotten better but still he’s not fully there yet. He’s a good father but it would be nice if he helped out with the kids and didn’t freak out as much over their bodily functions. He’s a SHIELD agent, a spy, an assassin for goodness sake and he panics at the sight of a soiled diaper.

“Hey babe,” he says giving Bruce a kiss on the lips, “sorry about that I had to explain…”

“How you are currently not single,” he says raising an eyebrow, “and how I am not your butler or father again,” he grins sarcastically.

“Oh ha ha freckles that was one time babe. You are in no way shape or form like my dad plus,” he grins whispering to Bruce, “I wouldn’t fuck my dad like I do you babe. I love hearing your screams in the bedroom,” he waggles his eyebrows at him.

Bruce just chuckles as he looks at the man child he married, “yes of course how could I forget,” he says as he puts Rebecca back into the stroller where Walter is already sleeping. They aren’t even ten steps in down the park when another man decides to pursue Clint.

“Hey there sexy how much does a polar bear weigh,” the man asks flexing as Clint raises an eyebrow at him annoyed.

The man takes it as an invite, “enough to break the ice. Name’s Alfonso but you can call me Al,” he grins blocking Bruce.

“Excuse me Alfonso is it. Look my husband just got-“

“Whoa wait a second you’re married to this guy right here,” he says pointing his thumb over at Clint, “naw no way man you’re pulling my chain,” he laughs before looking back at Clint, “so anyway how about you and me go out for some drinks sometime maybe you can have your friend babysit your kids what ya say?”

Bruce is tired of people trying to steal his Clint and he has just had it with these people so he begins to lose his temper. It’s not enough to Hulk out he has better control than that but it’s enough to shock Clint when he raises his voice, “Alfonso get your hands off my husband. The answer is no,” he yells at the man.

Alfonso is too thick head and huffs, “pssh as if this man is way out of your league point dexter now scram,” he says turning back to Clint to talk to him. He doesn’t get to say anything or see Clint. All he sees is a fist heading for his face.

The punch knocks him out and Clint sighs, “aw fist no,” he says smiling at Bruce, “sorry freckles I couldn’t help it,” he says before frowning, “Bruce you ok babe? You’re not taking what he said to heart are you?”

“Huh no I was just trying to calm down and a little surprised you hit him,” he says lying to Clint. He forces on a smile for Clint, “I’m fine really Clint let’s just go home. I’m tired of the park and the kids are asleep.

Clint just shrugs and pulls Bruce closer to him kissing the top of his head as they walk home. Bruce smiles at the affection but those man’s words are still getting to him. They are still there taunting him.

Bruce forces himself to go through the rest of the day putting on a smile for Clint and the kids but it still bothers him. It’s like a white noise in the back of his head similar to Hulk but louder than him at the moment. Hulk growls in Bruce’s head annoyed at the mantra Bruce has in his head of the man’s words. Bruce closes his eyes and lets out a breath concentrating on being calm. It works as he clears his mind for a few minutes before doubt creeps into his head again.

It’s finally night time. The kids are in bed and he should be sleeping. He has a presentation tomorrow and he needs his rest but he can’t seem to get comfortable. He’s in bed beside Clint and looks at him frowning before he turns on his side curling up into a ball.

Clint sighs as he flicks the light on, “Bruce you’ve been tossing since we got into bed. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he mumbles into his pillow.

“It ain’t nothing if it has you up. Come on tell me Bruce so I can help,” he says sitting up in bed looking at Bruce’s curled up form not moving. He begins to poke Bruce whining his name until Bruce is sitting up looking at him like the world has come to an end.

“Clint why are you even married to me,” he asks sadly before looking down at the sheets, “I’m embarrassing Clint.”

“Where on earth is this coming from,” Clint asks surprised. There is no reason for his freckles to be feeling this. He thinks he might know the answer and asks him, “is this from what that guy said today,” he asks getting angry, “I should have broken his nose and not just knocked him out…”

“Clint just answer me why are you even married to me,” Bruce asks rubbing his eyes tired. He was just so frustrated. Clint always getting asked out even thought they were married would tear at anyone’s nerves.

“What kind of question is that,” he asks shocked looking at Bruce.

“Never mind I got my answer,” he says trying to roll over so he doesn’t have to look at Clint.

Clint reaches forward and pulls Bruce from turning over, “Bruce the hell no look I married you because I love you.”

“Why,” he asks looking at him scared of the disappointment he might see in Clint’s eyes.

“Because I love you…,” Clint says as if that is answer enough.

“You could have anyone. I’m not…,” he takes a deep breath sighing as he plays with the bed sheets in nervousness “I’m not muscular or sexy like you or anything special why did you choose me when you could have anyone you want?”

“You just answered it,” Clint smiles pulling Bruce close to him so he could hold him in his arms, “Bruce I could have anyone I want but I want you.” He clears his throat to explain himself since Bruce is giving him the looks again from before, “I love our life together. Our kids are awesome. Walter and Rebecca getting into trouble and causing mayhem is just perfect and just being with you is great. Fuck Bruce this is the happiest I’ve been and the sex is great too and you’re just so you. You’re smart, you make awesome pancakes, you don’t call me stupid or trash,” he says smiling as he strokes Bruce’s head gently.

“I love the way you have the wrinkle on your forehead like right now it’s turning me on and getting Willy awake right now,” he smirks before kissing him on the forehead, “ and you love our kids Bruce oh my gosh you’re the best at it. I’m always scared I’m going to screw it up why do you think I let you do the diapers all the time? Bruce if you left me to do the diapers I might put it on their heads and not their butts. Bruce you’re amazing and don’t let that asswipe ruin it ok. I love you it doesn’t matter if an oiled Mr. Universe walked through the door right this moment. I would choose you all the time. You’re perfect to me ok babe,” he says grabbing his face and kissing him on the lips, “you’re perfect to me.”

Bruce looks up at Clint not believing all of what he has just heard. How could he have thought for a moment Clint would be embarrassed of him? That stupid man had gotten his evil thought in his head and ruined his day. This was Clint his birdbrain, his cupid, his husband and lover. No one could take that away from him. How could he have ever doubted Clint?

He tears up looking at Clint smiling, “I love you Clint,” he says before kissing him gently, “that guy just messed with my head but I love you Clint.”

Clint makes a mental note to kick that guy’s ass again if he sees him again. He pulls Bruce closer to him and kisses Bruce on the neck, “I love you too babe.”

Bruce giggles when Clint kisses him on the neck, “Clint you know I’m ticklish there.”

“Oh I know freckles. I just like hearing your laugh babe,” he smirks before kissing him on the lips.

Bruce smiles and kisses Clint back, “Clint we need to go to bed. I have a presentation tomorrow and you have to take care of the kids until I get back. We need all the rest we can get.”

“Aw Bruce no,” he teases.

“Aw Bruce yes now go to sleep cupid,” he smiles kissing him on the lips before getting situated in the bed to fall asleep. It doesn’t take Bruce long to fall asleep, it’s easy once that white noise of that insult has been taken care of.


	4. You're My Husband?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt found on tumblr. I just woke up from a 6 month coma and I don’t remember anything about the past 5 years but that’s kind of okay because as a trade-off this gorgeous stranger sitting at my bedside is saying he’s my husband

Clint groaned as he tried to move in the bed but he couldn’t. He felt so weak he could barely open his eyes. Damn was it always so hard to open his eyes?

He hears a movement by him something about “Clint waking up.” Damn that’s a sexy voice talking to him. Did he die? Naw he’s in too much pain to be dead…or he’s in hell. Clint that name sounds familiar though. He recognizes it at least as he tries opening his eyes.

Yeah his name is Clint but that’s all he can think of besides opening his cement sealed eyes. Geez is someone holding his lids down. He struggles opening his eyes and squinting at the bright light and foggy images. Shit if his vision is gone he’s fucked. How will he ever work for Shield without his eyes? Wait a second his hand feels weird nice almost as if someone is holding it but he can’t see who they are even when he squints at the blob.

Bruce was holding Clint’s hand rubbing his thumb over Clint’s hand, “come on baby you got it. You can wake up,” he says tearing up as Clint looks up at him confused.

“Wow…sexy doctor,” he slurs blinking his eyes as the images begin to focus. His lips feel dry and weird almost as if they were stuck to an ice cube feeling numb and tingly. He moves his lips popping them back and forth like a toddler seeing how they work again.

Bruce chuckles, “you’re sexy too babe.”

Clint frowns and looks at him the man by his bedside, “you think so,” he asks not recognizing this man at all. Maybe this was some Shield joke; hell knows he pranks the orderlies just for shit and giggles.

“Of course I do cupid,” he smiles stroking Clint’s head. Clint freezes as Bruce touches him. No curly hair and freckles is cute but he does not want to be touched by the guy. Wait isn’t this guy a doctor? He tries to move away from him but his body feels like lead when he tries to move.

“Uh Doc why are ya touching me,” he slurs scared as he tries to move away from the man. He saw Kill Bill once and well let’s just say he didn’t know if this guy had paid to play with him while he was sleeping.

“Clint what’s wrong? Take an easy you’re just waking up,” he says trying to calm Clint down. Bruce looks concerned as he watches Clint move away from his touch.

“You know who I am,” Clint asks surprised before huffing remembering how to move his lips so he’s not slurring, “naw stupid question for a Shield agent.”

“Clint who do you think I am,” asks Bruce worried as he looks at the confused Clint. Something is wrong and he doesn’t know what it is. Maybe the accident was still affecting him even though it had happened six months ago.

“I don’t know,” he says looking at the man confused why he is asking. He doesn’t know the man except that he’s a doctor.

“Clint don’t you recognize me,” he asks resisting the urge to grab his hand. He doesn’t want to scare Clint off or cause more damage.

“No should I,” he asks raising an eyebrow as he watches the man look down clenching his fists on his lap.

“I’m your husband… we’ve been married for three years,” he says sadly tearing up.

And suddenly everything makes sense. Something serious must have happened to him to be in the hospital and lose his memory. It’s also why the guy had been teasing him early and being a little too sweet on him. Hell he wondered why the guy was flirting with him. Well now it all made sense. This guy was his husband…yeah he had married the cutie with freckles.

“Oh,” he says shocked by the statement before he backtracks cause he just made it worse. Look at the guy already tearing up at the prospect his husband is gone but not gone cause he’s the husband and well he’s married cause shit he never thought that would happen ever. Damn he needs to do something before he makes this guy cry or have a meltdown worse than he is having right now

“I don’t remember shit,” smooth Clint he thinks to himself before looking up at the guy, “I got a sexy husband,” he says uncertain trying to cheer the guy up. Maybe being called hot will help? Hell he doesn’t know what makes this guy tick that’s more of Natasha’s thing. He’s just the arrow man.

Bruce looks at Clint giving him that kicked puppy look. It’s not his fault he can’t remember. It’s his fault for not catching Clint in time. He was right there. How could he have let him fall? Hulk and him both promised to protect Cupid and he had failed.

He puts the thought to the back of his mind cause right now he needs to focus on helping Clint, “Clint tell me the last thing you remember,” he asks Clint instead of crying.

Clint raises an eyebrow at him and shrugs, “uh working a…wait a second do you know what I do for a living,” he asks. Hell this could be a what was the name of that movie the Smiths or some shit. What if Bruce is a spy on the opposite side or he could just be a regular guy who has no clue what his husband really does. Yeah he’s going with the last one cause this guy couldn’t hurt a fly or even tear paper when it’s wet.

“You work for shield and were a hitman and thief at one point in your life,” he says giving him short details of what Clint had told him.

Clint nods his head at the acceptable answer, “yeah well Budapest that’s all I remember and getting my ass handed to me,” he grumbles as he looks at the man’s face. Shit was that the wrong thing to say. Hell did he know what happened in Budapest?

“That happened over five years ago,” he says shaking.

Clint looks at the man trying to think of something intelligent to say, “shit you mean I lost five year fuck that sucks,” he says looking at the guy whose eyes appear to have turned green. He blinks his eyes a few times and the green fades away from the man’s eyes. He needs an eye examine to see how damaged his eyes are. Hopefully he won’t be kicked off of Shield.

Clint looks at the man huddled over breathing deeply and crying it sounds like, “aw doc uh don’t cry dude uh we got together once we can do it again maybe ya just gotta jog my memory Mr…,” he pauses trying to think of what the guy had introduced himself as and comes up blank. Right the guy never introduced himself. He doesn’t have time to think too much on it as the man answers him.

“Freckles,” he says gruffly sounding like another person before he clears his throat and looks up at Clint.

Clint has a raised eyebrow, “Freckles?”

Bruce smiles sadly, “it’s a long story.”

“Well I got time to hear it doc I mean Mr. Freckles,” he grins thinking to himself Clint Freckles yeah there has to be a story behind that a good one at least.

“You can call me Bruce,” he smiles looking at Clint wiping his tears away.

“Huh Bruce cool tell me about the Mr. Freckles story Bruce,” Clint says smiling. Well even if he did lose his memory for the past five years at least he didn’t make out too bad. Heck being married to a cutie like that jack pot.


	5. College Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt: The benefit of being the only adult in this college course is commiserating about the woes of single-daddom over a beer with the hot professor

Bruce didn’t know why he was going to the bar. Well he knew why but he didn’t know why he thought it would be a good idea. He had never liked to drink it tasted too sour or bitter for his tongue. It also didn’t help his dad was an abusive alcoholic that killed his mother. No overall he was not feeling comfortable coming to the bar to see Mr. Barton.

He was trying to be supportive and help Mr. Barton or at least give him a pat on the back and tell him it might get better eventually. Those who say it gets better obviously have never experienced the “it gets better”. It doesn’t get better you just learn to tolerate more ignorant people and hope you don’t lose the battle.

He just didn’t understand why this time Mr. Barton suggested going to a bar to talk about his woes. He was not going to carry or take care of a drunk man. He also wasn’t going to support excessive drinking to numb the pain on Mr. Barton’s part.

He enters the bar a few seconds later crinkling his nose at the smell of old smoke and beer infiltrates his nostrils. He pushes his glasses up his nose and walks in looking for Mr. Barton when he sees the man waving at him happily. Was he drunk already?

“Yo Doc come here,” he waves at him not having a slurred speech so not drunk.

Bruce makes his way over to him keeping his small brief case close to his body as he sits by the beaming Mr. Barton. Why was he beaming wasn’t he supposed to be sad? His facial expressions look the opposite of sad unless he wasn’t picking up on subtle clues. He was infamous at not seeing the obvious social clues.

“So Doc finally got ya out of your office,” he grins taking a chug of his beer from the bottle smiling.

“Yes you did,” he smiles back holding the brief case in his arms. He didn’t feel safe setting it on the floor. The floor looked too dirty and might be sticky as well or smell like beer. Why is Mr. Barton smiling at him?

“Let me take that off your hands,” he says grabbing the brief case from Bruce and setting it on the chair by him, “so you’ll never guess what happened today.”

“I’m sure I won’t. You seem really happy about something though,” Bruce smiles.

“Kate got into that school I was telling you about a month ago. She not only passed their weird tests she aced them Bruce,” he laughs excited, “she showed those snotty bitches what was up. Seriously though I don’t understand why a five year old has to take a test to get in the first grade but it’s a good school so she’ll be better off than I was at least,” he says taking another swig of his beer smiling, “Bruce she’s so smart man hell I think she got all her smarts from her mom,” he says rubbing the back of his neck face falling.

Bruce notices the slight change in demeanor, “Mr. Barton…”

“Clint, just call me Clint man we’re not in class,” he says brooding.

Bruce nods his head and holds his hands under the table, “Clint is she trying to take Kate away?”

Clint looks at Bruce and shakes his head, “naw I ain’t gonna let that bitch take her. She’s the one that wanted the divorce and didn’t want Kate before but now,” he laughs bitterly, “she’s trying to take her away just to spit me. Three years she wants nothing to do with her and then she finds out she got into that school and now she wants to take her. I guess one of those snotty bitches is her friends and spilled the beans.”

“It’s not right Bruce she wasn’t the one taking care of her or making sure she was ok or finding good babysitters for when I have to do my classes and she wants to take her away saying I’m not good enough cause I won’t be able to afford that school,” he says running his hand through his hair looking at Bruce, “you know I would do anything for my baby girl. Hell that’s why I went back to school and we’re doing fine. I mean sure the first few months of paying for that school in fall is gonna be tough but I can do it. I already got two jobs and after I get this one and have my degree finished in December I’ll be good,” he says nodding his head trying to make himself believe it.

“The first year is just gonna suck but Kate going to that school she deserves it and her mother,” he shakes his head holding his tongue, “her mother insists on fighting for custody which is money I need to spend on for a good lawyer cause I don’t want her to take Kate from me,” he says slamming his hand on the table before taking a chug of his beer, “fucking cunt.”

Bruce watches Clint expressions change and frowns listening to his woes. He can’t believe a mother would be that cruel to her child. If her daughter is already happy why would you rip that away from her?

Bruce swallows once before speaking, “did you suggest visiting hours or partial custody with her?”

Clint laughs bitterly, “Bruce she’s an all or none lady. She wants full custody period. I gave her visitation rights when we first got divorced she hasn’t seen Kate in those three years. She’s doing this to get back at me and I’ll admit it I wasn’t great but the fuck man she wasn’t no angel either.”

Bruce doesn’t know what to say to that and just nods his head thinking for a moment as he fidgets his hands under the table. He wasn’t nervous around Clint it’s just when yelling is involved it sets him on edge. The only yelling he got use to was Tony’s because it was mostly about science…wait Tony.

He looks up at Clint smiling, “I know a lawyer you can use. Well my friend has lawyers he could lend you. He gets into trouble frequently. Nothing too serious but he has good lawyers that get him off the hook. I could ask him if he could send one of his lawyers cards to you.”

“Thanks Bruce but those lawyers might be too expensive,” he sighs.

“No. I mean yes they are expensive but I could ask him to make an exception for a friend,” he says nervous, “I could ask it as a favor and he could pay for the lawyer or I could. My salary doesn’t go to anything except research journals and my bills. Everything else is paid for under the grants so I could pay…”

“Bruce no man I couldn’t ask you to do that. Did you think I was asking you to do that,” he asks concerned, “I’m not that guy that goes asking for favors…”

“I know but friends help each other out. Isn’t this a time when I should help you out,” he asks confused. Maybe he had read Clint wrong again.

Clint looks at him sighing. He doesn’t like when Bruce gets like this all nervous as a jack rabbit, “yeah friends help each other out but what you are offering is more like,” he says rubbing the back of his neck before looking at him, “it’s more like what a significant other would do man. Which is cool and all but I don’t need her bringing up to her lawyer that something is going on with us when it isn’t. I mean maybe after this bullshit is done and I’m not your student anymore then yeah I’d definitely date ya but not now.”

“You’d date me,” he asks surprised as his eyes widen and his mouth hangs open in disbelief.

Clint flushes before grinning, “yeah sure why not.”

“I don’t …I’m not attractive and don’t understand human emotions,” he says waving his hands in nervousness still not believing Clint.

Clint rubs his chin thinking, “yeah I don’t think anyone does but you are too attractive. Hell that rumpled hot professor look makes you look cute and delicious,” he teases watching Bruce face turn red.

“No,” he says suddenly before looking up at Clint awkwardly as he run a finger on the table, “I mean I don’t understand them…you can look at someone and know instantly they are sad but I have to ask or think about it or remember facial cues to tell me they are sad,” he says frowning.

He wonders if Clint will think he’s so great when he can’t do the most basic human functions and understand just because someone is smiling does not mean they are happy or interested in you.

“So when I smile you can’t tell if I’m happy or just smiling to fake it,” Clint asks.

“No I can’t. It’s difficult but it’s something I’ve learned to live with,” he says looking down shamefully.

Clint just nods his head thinking on it for a moment before a light bulb appears, “holy shit that’s why no has ever been able succeed at flirting with you.”

“Excuse me,” he nearly squeaks confused looking at Clint. Flirt with him? No one has flirted with him. Clint has to be joking.

“Well girls in your class and some boys would do things for you and expect something in return which is just all kinds of wrong. Do something nice cause you want to not cause you want something. Anyway remember that girl Stephanie,” he asks grinning at Bruce.

Bruce pauses a moment before thinking. He remembers a girl with brown hair and green eyes helping him carry his papers or staying after class to ask questions. It didn’t seem like flirting to him. She just seemed like a determined student.

“Yeah,” he says unsure at Clint, “but she wasn’t flirting with me. She was a good student.” 

Clint laughs, “naw man she wanted the D Doc.”

He looks confused for a moment before remembering that ‘wanting the D’ meant sex. He flushes horribly and shakes his head as he wrings his hands under the table “I…but how I never…did I ever suggest that to her,” he asks before cradling his head with his hands, “oh no I’m a horrible person.”

“Bruce no man,” he says patting him on the back, “she was flirting with you and after the first week of flirting with ya and stuff she knew she wasn’t getting anywhere with ya so she stopped.”

“So everyone that has helped me has been flirting with me,” he asks raising his eyes and looking at Clint with his Bambi eyes.

Clint flushes and looks away from those eyes and rubs the back of his neck, “maybe? I don’t know. It is a possibility.”

Bruce nods his head and looks at Clint confused, “so are we flirting now,” he asks innocently.

Clint looks at Bruce and sighs. Bruce frowns thinking he must have upset Clint before Clint begins speaking with a slight blush on his cheeks, “Eh before this whole custody bullshit I would have said the thought has come to mind but I can’t properly woo ya til the bitch is off my back,” he says waiting for Bruce to say something before he’s sipping on his bottle again and waving the waiter to give him another beer. Damn he might need two instead of just a second one.

Bruce studies Clint blushing before he starts sputtering, “you…really…this isn’t a joke?”

Clint looks at Bruce’s face frowning wanting to beat the snot out of the man or woman who ever gave him such doubts, “Bruce I don’t joke on this but yeah I was trying to get the courage last week to ask ya but then this issue with the ex came up and sorted of shot it to hell. I have to focus on my daughter. She’s always going to come first,” he says taking the beer from the waiter and opening it with the inside of his elbow.

Bruce nods his head in understanding, “I understand…so after this custody battle…” he says unsure looking up at Clint.

“Aw are ya asking me out,” he teases taking a swig of his beer.

Bruce flushes and wrings his hand together under the table getting nervous, “I well I’m thinking on it. I just found out people have been flirting with me and I’m trying to piece it together,” he says quickly suddenly nervous around Clint which is strange. He’s never been nervous around him. Even when Clint came to talk him that first time he was never nervous.

“Well if we still are talking and shit then yeah we can go out,” he smirks, “I bet we still will be. I should bring Kate around after this whole mess is settled.”

Bruce nods his head unsure how to handle this new situation, “that sounds reasonable.”

The rest of the night goes more awkward than before with Clint saying he would take him up on that lawyer offer. He wasn’t going to let his ex uproot his kid from her friends and home just because she was being a spiteful bitch. Bruce writes down his number and tells him he will be in contact with Tony and try to help as much as he can. Clint just looks at him strangely beaming when he is handed the number. Maybe the thought of getting a good lawyer is making him smile so much? It looks similar to the smile he was shown earlier when Clint was waving him over to the table. Maybe he is thinking too much on it. It probably doesn’t mean a thing.

“As you can see from the diagram the vectors are showing the direction they are going in by the arrows while the lines indicate…” he says before he is interrupted by Clint walking through the door and strutting after him.

He looks at Clint in confusion. He wasn’t supposed to be here he was supposed to be at his new job today. He doesn’t have more time to think on it because Clint is pulling him into a searing kiss in front of his class. Bruce nearly moans into the kiss in front of his students before Clint pulls back grinning before facing the class.

“All you peeps better not lay a hand on my man. He might not get the flirting but I do and if I hear one story about it you’ll automatically get an F,” he says looking over the classroom of students as Bruce tries to straighten out his suit and glasses. He shakes his head at Clint’s suggestion they get F’s for flirting.

He sighs looking at his boyfriend, “Clint,” he says in a warning tone.

“Doc,” Clint mimes back teasing him.

“Can you go to your work now,” he asks rubbing the bridge between his nose. He is happy Clint came to visit him but interrupting his classroom time every time he gets a new group of students can be a little much.

“Sure thing freckles,” he says smiling heading for the door before stopping, “oh yeah Kate said it’s spaghetti night.”

Bruce just nods his head and waves Clint off before going back to his lesson. The rumor that semester is how Dr. Bruce Banner was able to pull off a threesome since Kate is obviously the middle lover. All they can think is he has mad skills until Kate comes to visit during one of his lectures showing him the B she got on her science worksheet with his help.


	6. Pizza Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza dog and Bruce's dog fall in love and inadvertently make their owners literally run into each other and it's another love at first sight

Clint rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed as Pizza dog aka the dog that was trying to hump the other dog Muffins was doing a splendid job of sniffing each other’s butts and twisted the leashes of their owners around each other so they could not move. He sighs and looks over at the other nervous man who keeps trying to pull his dog away but failing as he is tangled up in the leash. Clint can’t help it and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, “you have pretty eyes.”

The man looks up at him flushing bright red and whispers, “thank you…you have a nice face,” he says before flustering, “no I mean yes you have a nice face and are very attractive but I just thought you gave me a compliment I compliment you back and I’m not saying you aren’t attractive you are but…” he says rambling before Clint interrupts him.

“Wanna go on a date after we get untangled? The dog park makes some good ice cream,” he grins smiling at the flustering man, “name’s Clint what’s yours,” he asks trying to get free from the leashes without falling over.

“Bruce. My name is Bruce,” he says untangling himself from the other’s leash safely and pulling his dog away looking at the man who asked him out on a date.

“Well Bruce this is my dog named Pizza dog or Lucky depends who calls him and he just got acquainted with your dog so why don’t we do the same.”

“Muffins…” he says suddenly and awkward, “that’s the name of my dog and yes let’s get acquainted,” he blushes following Clint their two dog walking in front of them to the park.


	7. Bad Hair Day

The alarm goes off at five in the morning. Clint yawns and heads to the kitchen slowly to make a pot of coffee just for himself. It doesn’t take long since he got a better coffee maker, this time with a timer that works. He takes the pot off the burner and drinks from the pot and sits down at the table. He groans still not feeling the effects of the caffeine yet as he gulps the coffee down like water.

After twenty minute he begins to feel the effects and heads back up to the bedroom and grabs his clothes for the day before heading into the bathroom for his morning hair routine. He first gets his tank and pants on before getting the straightener out for his hair. Yes even though his hair is normally straight it still is too poofy in the morning to lay down flat. The straightener helps with it not to mentions the other products like mouse and gel.

He fidgets with his hair and gets it just the right amount of spiky and calm look. It had taken him over and hour to get it just right and in less than three seconds it was destroyed as Bruce rubs his hand on his head.

“Bruce,” Clint sighs looking at Bruce angry.

“What you were taking too long in the bathroom cupid,” he teases.

“Well I’m going to be in the bathroom longer with the mess you pulled freckles,” he says trying to shape his hair back to what it was as his fluffy ball stares at him yawning.

“But Clint I like your hair how it is now,” he yawns as he wraps his arms around Clint, “cupid leave your hair alone.”

Clint rolls his eyes and sighs, “fine,” he says adding the last touch quickly, “I hope your happy fluff ball,” he says arms crossed as Bruce leans over and kisses him pushing him up against the sink. He lifts Clint up and puts him on the sink counter and begins to kiss him hard hands roaming everywhere they can grab, His fingers trail across Clint as Clint moans into Bruce’s mouth and tugs on Bruce’s hair. Bruce returns the action and runs his fingers through Clint’s hair before pulling back grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Clint looks at him mouth swollen and face flushed as he slips off the counter, “you’re a bastard Bruce and you’re going to get it tonight asshole,” he says affectionately as he leaves the bathroom hair a mess heading off to work.


	8. The Monster Under the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulkeye prompt: person A is the monster under the bed though Person B isn't scared person A knows that person B isn't scared because person B saves his fear for the real monster, the man who bruises his skin and has whiskey on his breath

Clint was bored hiding under the bed he couldn’t come out until all the lights were out. His training said if he even got so much as ray of sunlight on him the results were disastrous. They never mentioned what happened just that it was something so hideous and criminal that he would never be able to come back to the monster world.

Finally the lights go out in the room and once the mother has shut the door and gone away Clint grins as he comes out from under the bed and roars at the child which sounds more like a squeak than a roar. He shows his fangs and claws in a menacing manner and waits for the child to scream his lungs out but nothing happens.

The child gets his glasses puts them on and looks at Clint not scared at all and asks him, “where did you come from?”

Clint looks shocked and frowns having failed his first scare and kicks the floor with his hooved foot tail swishing behind him, “under the bed,” he says looking at the boy growling at him again and getting no reaction.

“You’re not scared of me?”

The boy shakes his head, “nope you just look weird,” he blurts as Clint glares at him angry.

He pouts, “I don’t look weird you do,” he says touching the boy's hand, "no claws or scales on your hand that’s gross."

“Yeah well at least I don’t have an ugly tail,” he says getting defensive.

“You take that back!”

“No,” he nearly shouts watching Clint getting ready to say something before he hears heavy footsteps come up the stairs and quickly hides under the covers shivering.

“Ha I made you scared,” he says as a man comes into the room. The man can’t see Clint because adults can’t see monsters anymore. The man pulls Bruce out from the bed nearly pulling his arm out of his socket as Bruce cries before he smacks him across the face, “there now you have something to cry about stupid kid,” he says before spanking him three times, “now get back in bed and go to sleep,” he says stumbling before slamming the door closed.

Bruce just sits on the bed shivering and whimpering as he holds his arm in his lap. It’s throbbing in pain and he can’t help crying and sniffling. He feels a weight on the bed and sees Clint looking at him frowning, “you don’t need a monster under the bed. You already have one.”

Bruce doesn’t say anything and just sniffles as Clint gets off the bed, “I’ll tell them to not send any monsters here bye,” he says getting on the floor about to disappear under the bed.

Bruce jumps down and grabs his wrist with his good arm, “wait…you can still be my monster…please.”

“Why I can’t scare you,” he asks confused.

“Cause you can teach me not to be afraid and be my friend too,” he asks him unsure, “I don’t have a lot of friends cause I’m weird.”

Clint thinks on it a moment and looks at Bruce, “ok I’ll be your monster friend,” he smiles, “you don’t need me to teach you how not to be afraid you already are. The big guy was scarier than any monster at home though and he didn’t even have scissor hands or pins and blades either,” he says earning a smile from Bruce.

“I’ll see you tomorrow kid,” he asks wondering if that is Bruce’s name since the man called him that.

“Yeah and my name is Bruce not kid,” he says looking at Clint.

“My name is Clint bye Bruce,” he smiles waving before heading back to the monster world.

Bruce waves back to him smiling as he gets back in his bed and puts his glasses on the nightstand before going to sleep.


	9. The Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bruce has been the hulk so long that when he actually finally turns back to Bruce, Bruce is surprised that he is resonating with the hulk's feelings and emotions. He feels less and less like part of the team and it doesn't help that his room is completely hulk sized. Is there anyone on the team that can make him feel human again? Or do they all just favor the Hulk and ignore him like he fears?

The final battle had come to a close and Hulk was tired. The hulk was exhausted which was surprising since he only got stronger the angrier he got. He huffs one last time before lying on the ground and forcing Bruce to come out. He’s tired Bruce can have the rest of the day as he sleeps off this battle.

Bruce cries as his muscles spasms and constrict getting smaller and smaller as his body changes shape until he is back to his human form with only a few shades of green splattered on his body. He curls up into a ball not moving as he tries to make his muscles relax but they all seemed to be cramped and do not listen to him. Slowly he begins to sit up wincing as he pulls bits of rock from his arm.

He doesn’t know how long he just sits there. He can’t be sure everything is too much. It’s too loud and smells too much. The colors of the destruction swim around him giving him a headache as one of the Avengers walks over, “didn’t expect to see you back so soon Dr. Banner,” says Steve standing there cowl removed and red on his uniform.

“I didn’t expect to be back so soon captain," he says forcing the words from his mouth slowly trying not to slur them. His mind is back but his nerves haven’t picked up on all the access point of his body yet. He’s still disoriented but Steve either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

“The jet’s over by the building. Let get you aboard and head home,” he says helping Bruce stand up.

Bruce hides the pain of the knives being stabbed into his legs and feet and forces a half smile as he follows Steve towards the jet.

When he arrives on the jet half the team has already board and looks at him confused.

“Hulk must have been really tired,” says Thor, “a true warrior needs rest but welcome back son of Banner.”

Bruce just ignores the blatant disregard for his existence and nods his head taking a seat on the jet. Clint is at the front of the jet driving them home when Tony plops right next to him Ironman suit clanging loudly, “nice to see ya back Doc you just say the word and we’ll get some crazy science done in the labs. Speaking of I was trying to…” says Tony ignoring how tired Bruce is. Bruce is a good host and just nods his head trying to stay afloat with Tony’s conversation. Normally when he is awake and active it is difficult enough but now it seems impossible.

“Resting your eyes again,” Tony smirks as Bruce looks around sheepishly. The jet had already landed and everyone seemed to have already gotten off.

“Sorry Tony I was just…rough day,” he smiles.

“Rough day? You didn’t even do anything today. One day I want to figure out how all that energy can be compound and expanded just by anger. You don’t even look hurt not fair Brucie what’s your secret,” he teases.

“I don’t know being an enormous green rage monster for one,” he says giving him a fake smile.

“Rage monster, mad scientist monster same thing buddy. We’re both monsters,” he says patting him on the back and getting off the jet.

Bruce just nods his head curtly and follows him trying to not think on Tony’s words. He knows Tony doesn’t mean to call him a monster indirectly and he could never understand what he thinks or feels for the Hulk but it’s annoying.

He sighs as he heads to his room and closes the door. He just wants to be away from the team right now. He rubs his eyes and looks at the bed before turning towards the closet. He finds his old shirt and pants from before in there and quickly puts them on to feel more normal than he does in the stretchy pants. He lies down on the huge bed and feels like he is being swallowed whole.

The whole team has made his room suited more for the Hulk than him. It would be nice if there was just a small room he could sleep in instead of having to borrow the Hulk’s room. It makes him feel like he was living at his aunt’s again. Her daughter had her own room and Bruce got the study room his Uncle worked in. He remembers hitting the file cabinet frequently or stepping on pencils. It wasn’t their fault. They weren’t expecting another kid and they did the best they could but he can’t help but feel like the unwanted kid from before.

He lets out a deep sigh before heading to the kitchen to make something to eat. He was hungry and needed to replenish his energy now or risk waking up starving in the middle of the night. He spots Natasha by the counter and clears his throat so she knows he is here. She turns around and looks at him before grabbing her plate of food and leaving. He doesn’t blame her. He would be scared of him too if it was reversed. He did almost kill her when they first met on the helicarrier.

He sighs as he begins to pull out food from the fridge subs, chicken, rice, spaghetti and just lays it all out on the table and begins to pig out. The other guy had lost a lot of energy and he needs to make it up. Clint comes into the kitchen area and curses, “the hell Bruce? Are you starving?”

Bruce looks at him sauce covering his face before he swallows his bite and answers him quietly, “Hulk used a lot of energy.”

“Yeah so you pig out,” he says putting the coffee on and pulling a seat up and sitting on it backwards arms handing off.

“I have to or it won’t be pretty,” he says wiping his mouth before starting on a sub.

“Yeah what happens if you don’t eat Hulk comes out again,” he asks curious.

Hulk this Hulk that it’s been nonstop today he can’t handle it anymore. He begins to do his breathing exercises before looking at Clint annoyed, “if you want Hulk out so bad you only had to ask,” he says standing away from the chair as he tries to make the Hulk come out with no success. His face begins to turn red as he tries to force him out from his head. Clint just sits there trying not to laugh at Bruce but it is funny. Bruce looks at Clint defeated and disappoint, “he’s sleeping,” he says confused.

“Well freckles,” grins Clint, “I wasn’t asking for the Hulk to come out first off and I was just trying to figure you out. Dude you know what we could do you could probably go win an eating contest against Thor. That guy is such a beast.”

“I don’t think I should. I think just taking a break today and sleeping it off will do it. Hulk will be back soon I promise. That seems to be what the team wants right now,” he says sitting back in his seat looking sad.

“Fuck that man you’re staying out. Don’t know why you hide in the Hulk all the time anyway. I mean sure Jade Jaws is great and listens to me and the others but hell you gotta take some time out for you man so fuck’em. We’re going to have a food feast and watch shitty movies got it Bruce,” he says determined as he stands from his seat and fixes his coffee before pulling out three bags of microwave popcorn and a bowl.

“I, yes I got it,” he says watching Clint get the popcorn out. He was such a bother this is why he never came out. The team didn’t need Banner they needed the Hulk not him.

Clint taps his coffee glass a few times to get Bruce’s attention. He knew touching wasn’t a big thing with Hulk so it might not be with Bruce either, “Hey no moping Bruce you got popcorn duty got it freckles. You better bring your skinny ass to the living room in the next thirty minutes. I’ll be waiting for my popcorn,” he says smiling at Bruce.

“Ok Clint,” he says awkwardly wondering how coffee and popcorn taste together. Maybe Clint was just strange yes that has to be it. They had never really interacted except for the Hulk so maybe he didn’t know how much of an awkward turtle he was yet.

Bruce finishes eating in fifteen minutes spaghetti subs and all the rest of the food gone before he makes the first and second batch of popcorn and puts it in the bowl.

He comes out to the living room where Clint is sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. Clint looks up feeling someone is watching him and grins when he sees Bruce, “come on Bruce you gotta watch this new show called dog cops it’s hilarious,” he says patting the cushion beside him as Bruce comes over and places the popcorn bowl on the table before sitting down and watching the show. It feels nice doing something normal with someone who is a normal human. He should savory this moment since he knows it won’t last long. He’s bound to be too awkward, or freak out, or just being boring to Clint. He said it himself he hangs out with the Hulk who is an adrenaline junkie compared to Bruce. This won’t last but he’s going to make the best of the time he has.


End file.
